Patches
__NOEDITSECTION__ 3.9.4 to 3.9.5 (Full release - not save-game compatible) Released: soon Patch info: 3.9.5 Changelog 3.9.3 to 3.9.4 (Full release - not save-game compatible) Released: 2019.06.25 Patch info: 3.9.4 Changelog 3.9.2 to 3.9.3 (Full release - not save-game compatible) Released: 2018.12.09 Patch info: 3.9.3 Changelog 3.9.1 to 3.9.2 (Full Release - not save-game compatible) Released: 2018.07.20 Patch info: 3.9.2 Changelog 3.9.0 to 3.9.1 (Patch - save-game compatible) Released: 2018.04.22 Patch info: 3.9.1 Changelog 3.8.4 to 3.9.0 (Full Release - not save-game compatible) Released: 2018.03.25 Download links and patch info: 3.9.0 Changelog 3.8.3 to 3.8.4 (save-game compatible) *Added a tweak that makes soldiers on horses switch to 1 handed weapons when needed *Fixed invisible bear helmet *Fixed infinite escape music *Fixed some menu images size *Fixed Fierdsvain berserker armor/body *Fixed Wolfbode's body and head *Improved Jarl Helmet *Removed azure plate from Heroines Adventurers *Few spear adjustments *Fixed Noldor training 3.8.2 to 3.8.3 (not save-game compatible) *Added customizable reinforcement waves (siege and normal battles separately) *Added overhead stabbing for spears & crouching from submod by Hoboistice, also adapting units and spears. *Fixed double wife bug *Fixed the relation boost bug when freeing ladies-in-waiting *Fixed Quigfen's shop *Music now loops correctly *Tavern ambiance is now a sound instead of a music track *Changed cheats *Fixed Al-Aziz' crazy dialogs *Raised lords base revenue from 750 to 1000 *Fixed parties potentially stuck near Kwynn *Fixed the teleporting training ground *Improved male body *Improved a lot of axes textures *Improved some door textures and some clothing textures *Gave phoenixes and scorpion swords a new model *Fixed castle floor shader *Removed oldest female arena fighters *Changed stats for Viper Sabre & Phoenix Sword *Fixed Leonion tweak 3.2 *Fixed an animation with staff block *Bolts/arrows auto-equip: damage now 3.8.1 to 3.8.2 (partially save-game compatible/not recommended) *Fixed prison break *Fixed mercenaries turning into sellswords during the merchant quest *Fixed companions who would gain relation boost after a battle without being lords *Fixed Mystmountain tribes which would be counted as Mystmountain raiders *Removed victory condition about "befriending Mystmountain" *Fixed village battles loot (native bug) *Fixed village battles killcount *Fixed sally in Ishkoman *Fixed 0 soldiers parties *Fixed companion re-appearing when asked to stay out of fighting and go gather right to rule *Rebalanced new KHOs *Removed dialog about fief exchange, which would appear in the wrong context (and bug) *Reworked lighting and shaders in taverns (especially with flickering light) *Arena and tournament music changed (replaced by native music) *Tavern sounds changed *Fixed looted village music, as well as a few others, that were made to continue until end of track *Added loot to Elacrai *Removed dark skinned women from non-D'Shar arenas *Buffed Three Seers patrols *Fixed scabbards on some swords *Fixed beard on Assassin helmet *Fixed Fierdsvain Jarl Helmet *Fixed bald Kidnapped Girl *Bumped Veccavia Queen's Guard riding skill *Removed blue greaves from Shadow Legion *Re-added tweak 44 (a line about factions' current marshals to faction notes) *Improved a few textures *Added model to replace 2 noble clothing *Modified chest loot in several towns *Made the Upgrade Discount 90% instead of 33% (to encourage gradual upgrade of CKO equipment, 90% of time and cost invested in the current item is recovered and accounted towards the new item) 3.8.0 to 3.8.1 (save-game compatible) *Reverted aristocracy code *Fixed D'Shar ladies faces *Debug message in loot screen, and scrambled loot *Shiny horses *Bugged tavern dialog with drunken fight *Viper sabre width (fixed by K0nr@d) *Some clipping helmets *Scabbard for viper sabre, scorpion sword and wolf sword *Tournament items in shops *FLC's lance texture *Crassus not having a silk garnet anymore *Lethaldiran not reverted to being a man, to avoid being referred as "she" *Removed sallet from Immortals *Tweaked reinforcement waves *Put back inventory chest in 550 maps. *Phoenix and Wolf orders are given to one castle only. 3.7063 to 3.8.0 (not save-game compatible) GAMEPLAY * Larger and adaptive battlefield size * Battle size ranging from 100 to 450 * Many more reinforcement waves * Revamped D'shar troop tree * Factions rebalanced * Many units rebalanced * New Phoenix order (2 units) * New Shadow Wolves order (2 units) * New Scorpion Assassins order (2 units) * Leonion Tweaks from this list (1, 3.1, 3.2, 4, 5, 11, 20, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 35, 38, 40, 42, 43, 44) * All item prices normalized (based on K0nr@d's algorithm) * New helmets, new boots, new bolts, new bows, new arrows, new * Most units individually reworked and balanced * Dragon Drakes now update from Ravenstern MenatArms * Items too rare made more present * Ai defenders and defending player get ammo refills on sieges * New system for merchants to get money * Honor decrease when attacking villages & caravans * Updated killcam * New options & political map * Companions won't loot gender opposite armors * Wage of archer horsemen no more higher than horsemen * Wage of mercenaries down from 200% to 166% * Companions can autoequip, even if loot is saturated SCENES * Adaptive battlefields (1, 5 or 12 times the surface) * New Elacrai interior, exterior, arena and training * New siege scenes for 14 towns and most castles (from Floris, but reworked) * Horizon backgrounds and map borders * More animation in taverns, with up to 15 random customers, musicians, rush hours, and varied clothing linked to culture * New Sarleon tavern * Spawn points reworked in arenas & taverns * Town scenes edited (river in Torbah, towers in Sarleon, lighthouse in Nal Tar, textures in Empire cities and multiple other tweaks) * Nal Tar scenes replaced by Sarranid's Durquba * New skyboxes * More lords in feasts * Women in arenas. VISUALS * New and reworked armors * New and reworked helmets * New and reworked weapons * New and reworked horses * New and reworked greaves * New common clothing * Tournament items reviewed * All armors have a male AND female version (with exceptions) * All banners redone from scratch, HD * 42 extra banners * Skinning of a lot of helmets (neck part deform with movement) * New book covers, qualis gem, gold bar, loot, lute, lyre, chests, common items, furniture, bodies, hair... * Dynamic face generation for zombies, and new textures * More blood * Bump map and/or specular map created for manu items * Higher grass * Fade from black on entering peaceful scenes (toggleable) MAP * Original individual icons for towns (including Elacrai) * Individual icons for castles (from Floris) * Banners normalized * Corrected bridges * New map icon for training grounds and Wolfbode * Polished map textures and shape FACES OVERHAUL * New male head shape * All NPC reworked More and better textures * More wrinkled old faces * Darker D'Shars * Noldor faces * Better random faces * Head and body color match * All D'shars are now dark skinned * Muscular bodies in arena * Dynamically generated zombie faces * Zombie texture redone * Improved woman model UI * More than 150 new menu illustrations (unique illustrations for towns, factions, events and menus) * Interface tweaks * New kill counter * Some polished menus SOUNDS * New female grunts * New death sounds for demons * Sound reviewed/remastered * Musicians in taverns * Women can shout orders OPTIMIZATION * Optimized sounds (split into OGG and FLAC depending on use) * Mesh simplifications * Texture remapping for economy * LOD creation for almost all items * Elimination of all old unoptimized assets * Mipmaps on all textures to avoid visual noise * Removal of alpha layers when not needed * Behind the scenes rework (sorted .brf files and sorted items order) BUG FIXES * Thousands of grammar, punctuation and formulation errors * Merchant starting choice was always changed to physician in scenario "a letter that changed everything" * Made CKO Sergeants recruitable from prisoners * Fixed exploit with UllrVetr's bow * Salt mine scene exit * Transparent salt mine * Duplicate items * Misaligned Banner of Sarleon * Misaligned Mett Xbow * "Ghoul face" in castles * Possessed Doomguide face * Helmets not fitting the head * Removed some noninteractive doors * Hair texture * Banners on overhead circle misaligned * Arena and tournament fighters don't keep their original greaves * Party naming bug * Removed ladies in waiting from nonplayer parties * Fixed "pretty female" face * Toned down loot on bandits * Fixed shader on many items * Fixed color on back of heraldic armors 3.706 to 3.7063 (save-game compatible) * Knighthood order fix. * Fixed prisoner dialogue hang after talking with lady_in_waiting * Fixed Mettenheim upgrade tree * Adjusted (improved) Mettenheim spieszknecht to work inside upgrade path * Adjusted Toblik mercenary so male/female confusion is now all male. * Normalized some mid/low armor pieces. * Adjusted Vecavian Uncut * Fixed bald kidnapped girl * Fixed Azi Dahaka bald priestess. * Adjusted Frequency of Azi Dahaka spawns and removed sound notification. 3.704 to 3.706 (not save-game compatible) * Rolled back the Banners to 3.611 but did add several new banners * Increased probability of lady_in_waiting occurrence with various spawns from 5% to 10% and fixed their dialogue if a prisoner. * Enhanced the art for dozens of art assets so they appear crisper and more interesting. * Fixed map anomalies * Fixed mix scenes with snow/no snow by moving several villages and castles around the map. (Some of this was legacy errors) * Updated mercenary Melitine Lancers (now Free Brothers) and implemented upgrade path for all Melitine troop line. * Increased amount of troops in background enemy types * Personality Renegade spawns now show up in game log * Increased the athletics of Fierdsvain Berserkers * Fixed and normalized various items. * Fixed Knighthood order quest to work properly. * Azi Dahaka spawn now working properly * Mettenheim mercs now upgrading properly * Barclay Lancers now upgrade to Barclay Knights * Maiden troop line realigned into two branches. * Legacy error on female adventurers having male voices * Realigned madame light plate to higher strength value * Modified checks for auto changing sex of cko's to a cultural orientation for sex. * Modified leader references in renegade knights descriptions * Increased spawn rate for minor enemies and factions. * Normalized mounts * Modified Knights of the Griffon equipment slightly * Optimized resources in game making it lighter and faster to download 3.702 to 3.704 (not save-game compatible) * Addressed the background spawn and renegade party name changes. * Reworked Faction issues. * Reduced total amount of spawns creating game instability. * Changed the physician healing text to be coherent. * Changed the face code on bald kidnapped victims to generate hair. * Changed Adonja face Code.. * Moved a stray d'shar village back to the Principalities territory. * Reduced resolution textures (x6) of new cobra and anaconda armours (me and other players noticed lag when first time scrolling inventory). * Modified Beserk armour (barbar_armor_simple in DtheHun_osp_barbar_PoP3.brf), which is simpler version of Wolfbode_Armor. * Changed mesh for Enchanted_Noldor_Armor. * Streamlined the bard Innkeeper conversation. * Modified Double axe mesh with updated version. in question * Vanskerry warrior now always spawns with a horse. * Added back last page of Banners from v3.6. * Lowered the volume and intensity of rain sound. * Corrected character name. * Copyedited the 3.7 dialogues. 3.701 to 3.702 (not save-game compatible) * Added some additional art missed in earlier versions. * Captured Specialty Lords correctly report that they will pay 100,000 for their release. * Fixed background enemy encounter scripts. 3.7 to 3.701 (not save-game compatible) * Fixed get_object failed for mesh dedal_map_snake_cult_b * Fixed rumour interval issues with incorrect reference of backgrounds for answer 2. * Fixed miscellaneous mesh and texture issues. * Fixed castle in desert being trapping Lords. * Moved all cities and castles slightly away from water to prevent inadvertent lords getting stuck. * Fixed faction wanting to kill other parties of the same faction. 3.7 Features and Improvements (not save-game compatible) * !! NEW FEATURE Updated map and town/castle/village locations * !! NEW FEATURE added lady in waiting troop/events (talk to this troop type if they are in your party). * !! NEW FEATURE Vastly Improved starting options with story arc that has game repercussions. * Rumour refresh rate * jobs for bards and healers * background NPC's that spawn based upon character choices. * !! NEW graphical interface * !! NEW artwork for armours and weapons * !! NEW Troops and weapons * !! NEW Healer jobs from Travellers income and renown * !! New Bard Jobs from Innkeepers income and party Morale for Bards (keep that lute in your possessions). * !! NEW major spawn ( Spawn of Azi Dahaka) * !! NEW Renegade Speciality spawns added 25+ personality spawns that fit into the lore.. * !! NEW Two dozen Map Icons added that better reflects the type of NPC party. * !! NEW Additional Music Tracks * !! NEW Change custom Knighthood Order can be changed to be all Female. * !! NEW Creating Knighthood orders can cause negative relations with other orders. The lore matters.. * Improved Pendor line of troops * Improved Mercenary line of troops.. top tier is Mercenary Sergeant. * Modified Fierdsvain berserker troops visually and their abilities. * Modified empire line of troops * Modified bandit spawns to provide more variance * Modified Vanskery spawns to provide more variance and challenge (not harder.. just different..ok. .a few are harder) * Modified many spawns and troops to increase variance and challenge (Bloodsword Witches, Iron Circle Knights, Red Fletchers, Northgard Rangers, Possessed Doomgards) * Balanced out faction spawn rates for greater variation * Updated stats on weapons and armours * Updated factional relations * Created new Jatu Troops and implemented upgrade path with Jatu mercs * Modified and increased the types of troops you can obtain from Red Brotherhood Tavern Slavers. * Deity events now have both benefits and consequences ..depending. * Implemented procedural system to create a few established knighthood orders in towns and castles. * Knighthood order Knights skills and equipment modified * Custom Knighthood Order Sergeants prestige cost lowered * Custom Knighthood Order Sergeants training made slightly less efficient. * Modified the easter egg Qualis Gem gambling results. * Reduced amount of troops for Knighthood renown quest * New face codes for many companions. 3.6 Changes (not save-game compatible) *Player Knighthood Order *Player king mercenary parties from different factions *The Melitine Empire: a new minor faction *New unique spawns from foreign factions (Mettenheim, Veccavia, Barclay, Melitine) *Order ranks and stronghold *New Order quests (tournament, challenge, rivalry, GM quest) *Randomly generated minor knighthood Orders; sometimes created by lords *Numerous new Order, Noldor and other map dialogs *Prettier female faces (corprus OSP) *Large minor faction spawns sometimes siege and sack nearby towns. *Order war parties of the main kingdom Orders sometimes spawn and actively assist their kingdom *Kings sometimes found Orders if they don't have a chapterhouse yet *Recruiting Order Sergeants similar to recruiting Order Knights *Liege lord troops culture switchable to the player's kingdom culture through a dialog. *Can give troops to your kingdom or your village militias (if they have <100 troops) *Traveler NPCs in taverns give locations of the two booksellers. *Sell all prisoners dialog *Ramun gives locations of random unhired companions if you sell him slaves *Talk to Guildmaster menu option for towns *Order and minor factions relations report within the faction relation report *Ability to rename your party and Order (Camp>Take action) *Heretics and Snakes drop books that are useful to Orders (membership required) *Siege defense: inventory chest at defender spawn point (to refill ammo and change gear) *Camp menu: review and drill your troops *Renown costs for Order knights increased a lot and depend on relations as well as honor *Updated Order factions hostility matrix *No more instaloss with Scorpion Assassin ambushes. Only one or two spawned. *Valkyries' axes were too short, they got a better weapon. *Get 2 RTR if attacking during a truce *Removed horses from D'Shar Bowmen and Dervishes *Changed Elixirs to give half the stats bonuses from the 4th use onwards *Order bounty quest quota tweaked down *Spawn small Noldor patrols more frequently (now in line with other minor factions, every 33 hours) *Tweaked up the endgame low spawning rates of Mysts and Heretics *Limited generated Order knights and sergeants in garrisons to about 30 and 50 there were too many in the end game *Leth doesn't let you see his equipment until you are level 30 *Get less payment as a kingdom merc, it was too exploitable. *Nerfed a notch the Fierds party sizes *Small increase to rare spawn spawning rates (since they get mobbed by kingdoms too often) *Bugfix: Order sergeants had autocalc values of 0 *Bugfix: (Native bug) Companion missions lasted half the time advertised *Bugfix: (Native bug) Loaned companions (quest) disappeared if the lender lord disappeared *Bugfix: The trading villagers (quest) would rarely turn into an ordinary villager party *Bugfix: (Native bug) Gained 3x3 RTR instead of 3 for peace, and 0 RTR instead of 15 for marriage *Bugfix: Fixed Notes and other headings positions *Bugfix: Wolfbode now counts towards Myst suppression 3.51 Changes (not save-game compatible) *Sound tweaking for better sounds. *Extra music tracks. *Removed killcounter from village raid missions. *Fixed typo with black hourglass gloves and one other typo mentioning "Rhodoks". *Renamed a dds file that was using an umlauted 'u' ('ü') to avoid conflicts with some systems. *Updated Credits. *Added some brf optimizations. *Increased chances of spawning order squires (as members of order parties and in centers with the order building) and increased chance to gain them as reward too (slightly). *Cav VI tweak. *Fixed refugees map encounter so that the party exchange window appears if they are willing to join. *Tanneries cost 12k to build (used to cost 8k). *Item stats polishing. Mainly requirements of items have been standardized more and some items had their stats changed 3.5 Changes (not save-game compatible) *Major rework of graphics, and rework of factions, items and faction balance (both looks and stats) *New troops ( e.g Squire troops) *Many new items ( e.g. armors and weapons) *A few new quests ( e.g. Rescue Village Elder Daughter) *Updated VI *Fixes and tweaks ( fixes for lingering bugs and such) *Other gameplay improvements and polishing ( e.g. Access to inventory and skills for player companion vassals via dialogue) *Additional new music *Some nice surprises 3.411 Changes (not save-game compatible) *Fixed Red Brotherhood chest. * Reverted Kill counter to not being continuous (to reduce potential lag). Use minimap on/off to get the kill counter to display if it does not. *Changed the economy to PoP3.4 (and fixed missing items that would occur in WB 1.143). This causes save game incompatibility with PoP3.41. * Changed Pendor Cavalry from level 30 to level 20 (to fix upgrade issue). * Removed defeating Noldor lords from victory conditions ( now you can win while the Noldor Lords are on the map). * Increased bulk item purchases penalties a little (and the same for selling bulk of the same kind). * Rebalanced how merchants stock their inventories, especially goods merchants. * Fixed Red Brotherhood to sometimes offer Bearclaw Berserkers. * Fixed the requirements of a certain bow. * Adjusted the cost of the mill and brewery enterprises. * Removed player supporter faction restriction on certain new items like Ebony weapons, Ranger armor, etc. * Cavalry in other groups than the default cavalry group are now also affected by the initial mount order (to counter game engine's dismount order). * Rebalanced noble recruits’ generation . * Relationship needed for lords to join is revised 3.41 Changes (not save-game compatible) *Ported to Warband version 1.143 and included all fixes and new achievements that it includes (adapted to PoP). *Fixed Maiden Ranger having lower skill in archery than crossbows. *Fixed an issue that existed when a lord joins your faction but fails to bring over his holdings. *Fixed Melitine Lancers not using their lances. *Fixed units not switching from lances to melee correctly (when there are 3 nearby enemies). *Fixed Bearclaw shield being too abundant in loot after battling Mystmountain warriors and shamans. *Fixed issue where it was impossible to gain the two unique items in the game. *Fixed issue where companions promoted to lords/ladies would not wear their player assigned equipment. *Siege scene in Valonbray is fixed (by Abhuva) *Fixed the character menu report to report the correct prestige cost for honor troops. *Changed starting renown for companion promoted Lords/Ladies (lvl*28, capped at 1000). *Fixed the low cost of the Empire Old Shield ( this may need a new game to take effect). *Fixed an issue where a player could recruit troops higher than level 40 after a battle. *Talking to a lord at a feast when there is no host has been fixed. *Lords have had their faces updated to unique and appropriate faces. ( this will need a new game to take effect) *Heretic Magnus have had his bow and quiver replaced with throwing spears (due to issue where he would have a bow but no quiver equipped). (This may need a new game to take effect) *Warhammers now have the same swing/thrust functions as Polehammers. (This may need a new game to take effect) *If the player is betrothed he will not get any orders to join the army (if he's a vassal) until he's married or ends the engagement. *Added a PoP game menu option where you can make it so lords can never bring over their holdings to your faction if you turn this option on. *Fixed a duplicate banner issue (Caliph Hamid and Sidonius Legatus). (this needs a new game to take effect) *For players who like to have the original horse theme: There is an optional folder with original horses. It is in the folder named “Original Horse Textures v1.01”. In that folder are instructions on how to install the resource and textures to bring back some familiar old horse looks. 3.4 Changes (not save-game compatible) *VI updates. *Raised training skills for lords and kings where needed. Raised AI Tactics skills in general. *Nuanced troops and companions (they used to have the same proficiency in all weapons, now they don't). For example ranged troops are often less skilled in melee. *Increased morale modifiers for leadership (20%/25%) and food (100%). *Reworked routing to scale better and to take longer to occur. *Included option to turn off routing completely. *Starting troop slots lowered by 20. *Attacker siege retreats penalized by 20 renown, 2 honor and 10 party morale. *Jatu raider and lancer have had horse upgrades to respectable horses. *A few horses that had no hitpoint declaration have been fixed. (thanks Hoellenbewohner) *A party template bug for Shalavan has been fixed. (thanks Hoellenbewohner) *No horses for anyone in village lord raids (before only the enemy AI had no horses). *Lord parties who are accompanying another party are a bit more courageous than before (they don't flee as easily). *Added Caba'Drin's Dynamic Groups code (thanks Caba'Drin!) *Jatu armies reduced in numeric strength slightly (because their raiders and lancers are harder to beat now). *Two additional Sarleon Barons have received household troops. *Jatu Hunter resurrected from the dead. *Small fixes for typos and minor changes. *Fixed an issue with the Archer Defender Siege AI. *New Weapons, shields and armors have been introduced (and a few weapons gave been reintroduced). *Patrol radius for small knight groups and patrols have been tightened so they patrol their area better. *The steward now recruits from all bound villages (not only the player owned bound villages). This is a bug fix. *The faction kings’ hired Mercenary parties have higher initiative values. *Lords no longer automatically bring over their holdings to the player faction when they change allegiance to the player faction. Instead it is based on several factors (where campaign difficulty, player persuasion, relation with lord and lord rank are deciding factors). *Honor gain and relation boost reduced when freeing captured lords. *Honor gained by winning tournaments. *Increased relation requirement for lords to be willing to join player faction when talked to from capture dialogue (from 7 to 20). *Increased size of Knighood Spawns (on map). *Honor troop training is now based on (250Honor)/10 Prestige points per troop.Minimum prestige cost is still 2 and maximum is still 25. *Player loot share reduced (to its original setting). *Certain companions have certain troop affinities. *Valonbray has had scene upgrades made by Abhuva! *Reworked mercenary payment a bit (not as profitable as before). *A new tribe has joined the Mystmountains: The Bearclaw Berserkers! These highly agile berserkers in full Bearclaw Armor are rightfully feared in the North. While perhaps not as skilled as the Fierdsvein berserkers they are more agile and more armored and they wield big axes If you are lucky you may come across a few who might join your army. *Kings will not accept vasselage of players who have a relatively high right to rule. *A new mercenary unit known as the Melitine Mercenary Lancer has been seen in taverns ... they are said to hail from Amala! Category:Patches